Hey Marcus, Don't Make It Bad
by Silver Azure
Summary: Fox and Krystal are divorcing and it's hard on little Marcus. Rated K plus for a couple of swears but not the big ones I usually use. IF YOU READ OR FAVOR THIS STORY YOU MUST REVIEW!
1. Don't Make it Bad

_"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better" -First line of "Hey Jude" by the Beatles _

"_I get by with a little help from my friends" -John Lennon_

It was the saddest day of Marcus McClouds' young five year old life, Fox and Krystal were getting a divorce, all they did was fight and Fox was having an apparent affair with another

woman. Marcus always had someone to talk to though, Fox's friend Jay, Marcus would always call him whenever he felt sad and they'd talk. One day Fox and Krystal were arguing and

Marcus was listening. "OH! IT'S ALWAYS ME! I'M THE GUILTY ONE!" yelled Fox at the top of his lungs, "YEAH YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU BASTARD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW

WHY I TRUSTED YOU WHEN I EVEN BORE YOUR CHILD!" Krystal yelled back, and Marcus in the living room began to cry, "YOU KNOW WHAT FOX?! MARCUS DOESN'T EVEN NEED YOU, I

SWEAR JAY IS A BETTER FATHER THAN YOU! SO ARE SLIPPY, FALCO AND THE OTHERS!" exclaimed Krystal, who started to pack things, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" yelled Fox, "A

MOTEL!" Krystal angrily replied, "AND I'M TAKING MARCUS WITH ME!" but Marcus didn't hear this part as he was on the phone with Jay and Marcus was sadder than normal.

"And-and-my-m-m-mommy said we're gonna stay in a m-m-motel!" cried Marcus, "Listen Marcus if you want, you can stay with me, Miyu and Riley until things cool down, alright buddy?"

asked Jay, "OK I'll ask my m-mommy!" cried Marcus.

As luck would have it Krystal was walking downstairs and she saw Marcus with the phone in his hand, "Who were you talking to?" asked Krystal, *sniff* *sniff* JAY! I wanna stay with him,

Miyu and Riley until you stop fighting with daddy!" cried Marcus, "Give me the phone" said Krystal, "Jay? Listen, I'll let Marcus stay with you, but I don't want that... hold on" "Marcus honey

cover your ears" said Krystal, "OK Mommy" replied Marcus as he did what he was told. "Now, I don't want that son of a *censored* to see Marcus, it's *censored* bad enough he's made

his *censored* son an emotional wreck! I *censored* swear I hate that *censored* mother *censored*!" yelled Krystal as she motioned to Marcus he could remove his hands from his

after that little scenario Krystal packed Marcus's clothes, and she walked him to Jay and Miyu's place, Fox was watching them from the window, "Oh so he's going to stay with Jay and

Miyu?!.... Well at least my son won't have to hear us fight every waking moment" Fox thought to himself.

As they approached Jay and Miyu's, Krystal got down to her son's eye level; "Now Marcus, you're gonna stay here for a while OK? I want you to be good and do what Jay and Miyu tell you

OK? I love you and don't worry daddy will be out of our lives real soon" said Krystal as she hugged Marcus and walked him to the door. Marcus, suitcase in hand was a little worried

though, he hated to see his parents fight but he was going to be with Jay and Miyu and their son Riley, whom were thick as theives, Krystal knocked on the door and after a few seconds

Jay answered, "Hey Krystal, hey Marcus, Riley is in his room why don't you go upstairs and play video games with him?" asked Jay as Marcus smiled and ran upstairs to see his friend Riley,

"OK Jay here's Marcus' cothes and his blanket, Jay you don't know how grateful I am right now" said Krystal as she began to shed a few tears, "Krystal... it's alright don't worry about it,

he's gonna be safe here and he'll be fed and loved just as much as Riley is" replied Jay, "Oh you're such a sweetheart!" said Krystal as she gave Jay a hug, "Now you have my cellphone

number right?" asked Krystal, "Yeah me and Miyu have it don't worry, you can call us anytime OK?" said Jay. "I just want to go upstairs and say goodbye to Marcus OK?" asked Krystal,

"Sure come on in" replied Jay, Krystal went upstairs and saw Marcus and Riley playing video games, "Marcus come here" said Krystal as she dropped to one knee, "Mommy's going to stay

in a motel and daddy is at the house, OK? I do not want you to talk to daddy, if you see him turn your head OK?" asked Krystal as she kissed Marcus on the cheek, "OK Mommy" replied

Marcus as he hugged her, "Remember Jay, do not let Fox acknowledge Marcus" said Krystal, "Don't worry" replied Jay. Krystal gave Marcus one last hug and kiss as she let him go and

then she left.

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

Well... that was my first Star Fox fic in a while, I basically got the idea whilst listening to my favorite Beatles song "Hey Jude" also I relate this fic to a past experience I had. **ALSO IF YOU READ OR FAVOR THIS FIC YOU MUST REVIEW IT!**


	2. Take A Sad Song And Make It Better

"_Love is the answer, and you know that for sure; Love is a flower, you've got to let it grow" -John Lennon _

_"Hey, Jude, don't be afraid"- "Hey Jude" by the Beatles _

Krystal was very upset but she knew Marcus felt worse, as she knew this isn't something a five year old should go through, but she knew it was for the best, Marcus in the meantime was

having a blast with his friend [of the same age, in case you were wondering] Riley. Krystal went back to the house to get more of her stuff and when she got there guess what? Her and

Fox had another spat;

"I thought Marcus was gonna stay with you" said Fox, "Oh shut it because he sick of all this damn fighting! He's staying with Jay, Miyu and Riley!" exclaimed Krystal, "Why the hell do you

have to yell when all I did was ask!" replied Fox, "Just shut up! I'm getting my things and I'm going to stay at a motel!" exclaimed Krystal, "Whatever!" replied Fox. "He's so stubborn"

Krystal thought to herself, then all of a sudden she heard a *SLAM!* it was the front door, she looked out the window and thoght to herself; "Where the hell is he going?" Unbeknownst

to Krystal, Fox was going to Jay's to see Marcus, but Jay had strict orders to not let Fox in despite their age old friendship. Fox knocked on Jay's door and he answered;

"I wanna see my son Jay, now!" yelled Fox

"Can't let you do that Fox!" replied Jay

"Are you kidding me, he's my son!" Fox angrily replied

"Krystal told me not to let you see him!" replied Jay

There was a tense standoff between the two, Fox wanted to see Marcus to try and explain to him but Jay had strict orders to not let him see Marcus as Marcus would be sad to see his

father because of all the emotional stress he put him and Krystal through, I mean it was hard on Marcus because he didn't know what was going on, if he had been a teenager on the

other hand, things would've been a lot different.

"Damn it Jay let me see him!" yelled Fox

"No! You put him and Krystal through enough!" exclaimed Jay

"Jay who are you gonna listen to? You're best friend of 18 years or an emotional trainwreck[Krystal]?" assked Fox

"Hmmmmm... I think I'll go with the emotional trainwreck that is Marcus' mother who wants nothing but the best for him, so Fox I bid you _adieu!_" Jay yelled

Fox wasn't having any of that though, he quickly put his foot in the door and grabbed Jay by shirt collar

"JAY I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND IF YOU DON'T LET ME SEE MY SON!" exclaimed Fox

"FOX! I SWEAR TO GOD I KILL YOU WHERE _YOU_ STAND IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF MY SHIRT!" replied Jay

"You're gonna regret this! You've just lost your best friend!" exclaimed Fox

"You're not gonna do anything to me, wife and kid or your son!" exlaimed Jay but Fox had already left.

Marcus, Riley and Miyu were all standing behind Jay as he noticed them when he turned around;

"Jay why were you and my daddy fighting?" asked a sad Marcus

"He's just being a pain in the butt, don't worry Marcus" replied Jay

"What the hell is his problem anyway?" asked Miyu

"I don't know, everyone in the kitchen I want to talk to all of you" said Jay as everyone walked into the kitchen.

"Look, Fox was here because he wanted to see Marcus but Krystal doesn't want him to see his son" said Jay

"Jay that's not right fighting or not! Fox should be able to see his son!" exclaimed Miyu

"Listen hon, I'm under strict orders" replied Jay

"Now I have a story to tell, Marcus... I was in the same situation you're currently in, back when I was 4, my parents would fight like crazy, holidays were a drag because we couldn't have

the family over as those two would fight, my birthdays were a drag because I couldn't have any friends over because my parents would fight, but one day my mom divorced my dad and I

lived with her and my life slowly got better, and so will yours Marcus" said Jay

"WOW" said Marcus

"Jay.. I had no idea" said Miyu

"I can't believe that" said Riley

"You know there's a song I want you to listen to Marcus, I have it on a CD, I'll go and get it you wait right here" said Jay

MORE CHAPTERS 2 COME!!!!


	3. Don't Carry the World Upon Yor Shoulders

_"If someone thinks that love and peace is a cliche that must have been left behind in the Sixties, that's his problem. Love and peace are eternal" -John Lennon _

*By the way I don't own the Beatles nor any of their songs, but I do own an Abbey Road album, R.I.P John Lennon & George Harrison* [All I own are Jay & Riley]

Jay went up to stairs to the master bedroom and looked through his CD collection, there he found his "Beatles Greatest Hits" CD. "Jackpot" he thought to himself as he then went

downstairs and gave it to Marcus, "I want you to listen to "Hey Jude" It's a great song and it is very uplifting and was written for a child who also was in your same situation, but back in

1968" said Jay, "Alright, come on Riley let's listen to it together" said Marcus as the two ran upstairs to pop it into Riley's radio. When they did they heard the most beautiful song

imaginable;

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid........._

[LIKE I SAID BEFORE I DON'T OWN "HEY JUDE" NOR THE BEATLES, NOR ANY OF THEIR SONGS]

After hearing this, Marcus was touched, he understood what the message portrayed in the song was though he is only five years old.

Jay then walked in the room, "So Marcus, what did you think?" asked Jay, but Marcus didn't answer as Marcus was crying at the sheer beauty of the song and the fact that he could relate

to it, "Come here Marcus" said Jay as Marcus ran up to Jay and hugged him and then Riley joined in, "Daddy? You and Mommy aren't gonna get a divorce are you?" asked Riley all worried,

"No son, we never will" said Jay, "Now it's dinner time, how's Skippy's Pizzeria and Arcade sound?" asked Jay, "ALRIGHT!!!" exclaimed both Riley and Marcus. "Miyu you gonna come to

Skippy's Pizzeria and Arcade with us?" asked Jay, "No, it's alright make it a guy's night out! But Jay honey could you bring me back to slices of Pepperoni?" asked Miyu, "No problem

honey!" replied Jay and then off they went, Marcus was getting happier, he knew Jay cared and that Krystal wanted the best for him.

As soon as they all hopped in the car, Jay's cellphone began to ring, it was the Motel where Krystal had been staying.

"Hello?" answered Jay

"Jay, it's Krystal"

"Hey Krystal what's up?

"Nothing much really, how's my baby doing?"

"Great, we're all going to Skippy's Pizzeria and Arcade for dinner"

"That's nice, can I talk to Marcus?"

"Sure, one sec"

Jay handed the phone off to Marcus

"Marcus?"

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hello my baby, how are you?"

"I feel a little better, Jay had me listen to this song called "Hey Jude" and it made me happy"

"That's good sweetheart, well Mommy's hear at a Motel, I gave Jay my room's phone number in case you want to talk to me OK baby? Have fun at Skippy's Pizzeria and Arcade OK Marcus?

I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too Mommy"

Then that's it they both hung up and Marcus handed the phone back to Jay and it was off to Skippy's Pizzeria and Arcade [Man I don't get tired of typing that!]


	4. You Have Found Her, Now Go and Get Her

_"It matters not who you love,where you love,why you love,when you love,or how you love. It matters only that you love" -John Lennon_

So everyone placed there orders and they sat down to eat, Jay felt his phone vibrate he checked it out and saw it was a text message from Fox and it read;

_"Jay... I want to see my son, I apologize for my actions, I feel like a bad person, if you just let me come over and see Marcus, I promise I will leave you guys alone"_

Jay was a bit hesitant, I mean Krystal told him not to let Fox see Marcus but was he gonna break that promise? Jay started to type back;

_"You know what Fox, we'll let Marcus decide if he wants to see you. If he says yes you may come over to my house and see him for a couple of hours but I will be watiching you, if his answer is no then you have to grin and bear it Fox!"_

Jay then sent the message to Fox, "Who was it dad?" asked Riley, "No one, now both of you finish your pizza then we'll hit the arcade and play video games until we drop!" exclaimed Jay.

Marcus and Riley grinned from ear-to-ear because they liked the idea, then Jay felt his cellphone vibrate, he expected a respone from Fox but no... It was Miyu and it read;

_"Hey babe, did you get my pizza? Luv ya!"_

Jay rolled his eyes, because he was expecting a text from Fox, he responded;

_"Yes dear, Luv u 2!"_

Jay's phone then vibrated, it was Fox calling, Jay answered it;

_"Jay put my son on"_

Jay handed Marcus his cellphone and told him it was Fox

_"Hi dad!"_

_"Hey Marcus, how ya been?"_

_"Good!"_

_"Uhmmm... listen do you want me to maybe swing by Jay's house tomorrow? Maybe we could all hang out?"_

Marcus took a deep breath and sighed

_"No daddy, I'm sorry but you've made me and mommy sad and I don't want to talk to you anymore!"_

and with that, Marcus handed Jay's cellphone back to him and Jay began to talk to him

_"Fox man, I'm so sorry dude is there anything I could do?"_

_"No dude it's quite alright, I guess whatever he decides, his is decision"_

_"Fox, dude don't be depressed, don't worry"_

_"Nah... Jay it's alright and besides, I did cheat on Krystal with Fara and you know what? We're engaged!'_

_"FOX YOU SON OF A-"_

_***CLICK***_

Fox hung up, Jay called Krystal up, after a short dial tone she answered

_"Hi Jay"_

_"Hey Krystal, listen Fox called me, he cheated on you with Fara and he's engaged to her!"_

_"Heh, let her keep him, let her know what kinda mother *censored* he is, then his pitiful arse will come crawling back to me, but he won't know where we are. Me and Marcus will be moving, I'm on my laptop right now looking for a nice house or apartment"_

_"WOW, uhhhhhhh..... do you wanna talk to Marcus?"_

_"No. It's alrite, I'm sure he's having fun with Riley right now"_

_"Yeah they are, well... see ya!"_

_"Bye Jay, you're an absolute doll!"_

and Krystal hung up, "Alright guys, who want's to play some arcade games?!" asked Jay, "We Do! We Do!" exclaimed Marcus and Riley, as they went to play some arcade games.

I KNOW I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I'VE A LITTLE TUMMY ACHE RIGHT NOW, TOO MUCH TURKEY AND PORK AND PUMPKIN PIE AND OOOOOH I'M GONNA MAKE MYSELF SICK AGAIN!


	5. Then you can start to make it better

_"I had a really good childhood up until I was nine, then a classic case of divorce really affected me" -Kurt Cobain _

_"I've got to admit it's getting better. It's a little better all the time" -Paul McCartney _

Jay was pissed off at Fox, he couldn't believe it, not oly did Fox cheat on Krystal with Fara but now he's engaged?! "Man if this fic wasn't K rated I'd swear my mother-*censored* head off"

Jay thought to himself as he broke the fourth wall. Anyway Jay, Marcus and Riley went home after a fun night, when they went inside they saw Miyu comforting Krystal as she was crying,

"Riley, Marcus go on upstairs" said Jay, "I gotta talk to them" and the two ran upstairs, "Krystal why are you crying?" asked Jay, "It's because *sob* it's just so *censored* unfair, I mean

Fox treats me like *censored*! and now I have no place to *sob* go! It's so mother-*censored* UNFAIR!" cried Krystal. "No. Krystal you have somewhere to go, right here. Krystal, you

and Marcus are more than welcome to stay as guests in our house" replied Jay as he put his hand on Krystal's shoulder, "Jay, Miyu I couldn't..." and before Krystal could say anything Miyu

interrupted; "Look Krystal, we consider you family, we consider Marcus family, we'll always be there for each other, heck we all knew each other since high school and we're talking like

what... some 15 years back? My point is you're family to us and we'd be more than happy if you stayed with us, until you have a place of your own" replied Miyu. "OH THANK YOU BOTH SO

MUCH!" exclaimed Krystal all teary eyed as she hugged them both, "I promise me and Marcus won't be a burden" said Krystal, "No burden at all, Marcus will be with Riley and you can hang

with us" replied Miyu. "Marcus! Riley! Come down here!" yelled Jay, Marcus and Riley walked down the stairs, "Yes daddy?" asked Riley, "Good news; Krystal and Marcus will be staying

with us for awhile" replied Jay, before long Riley and Marcus' eyes lit up with excitement, "Now why don't you two run off to bed it's getting late, I'll go get the air mattress and put it in

Riley's room so Marcus you sleep there and Krystal we have a guest bedroom for you" said Jay. After a while ay went upstairs and readied the air mattress for Marcus to sleep on, then he

showed Krystal upstairs to guest room, "Jay you and Miyu are the best!" said Krystal as she gave , Jay a tiny peck on the cheek, "Don't worry about it" replied Jay, "Well I'm gonna get

ready for bed" said Krystal, "As am I" replied Jay. So Jay got ready for bed and so did Miyu, "Jay baby?" said Miyu, "Yes hon?" replied Jay, "Where's my pizza?" asked Miyu, "I put it in the

fridge, eat it tomorrow because if you eat it now you'll be up all night with stomach cramps" joked Jay but Miyu knew he was serious, "OK hon" said Miyu as her and Jay then kissed

goodnight and everyone went to sleep. I gotta say personally things are going well for Marcus and Krystal, who knows what's going to happen next? ALl I can tell you now is that this

story has not yet come to an end, there's still more to come, but for now this is the end of this chapter.

*AUTHORS NOTE* OK so I finally typed this chapter, the only reason it took so long is because the WiFi in my building sucks , so I have to sit in the hallway with my laptop. Also I know this

chapter is short but I put emotion into it... and well it's late here and I have to get up in the morning, so until next time!


	6. So Let it Out and Let it In

_"And in a marriage you can't TRY and be married. You're married or you're not married... as far as I'm concerned" -Ringo Starr _

**ALSO I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ON HIATUS BUT NOT UPDATING MY STORY IS KILLING ME SO I WILL UPDATE IT!**

Everyone was sound asleep, but out of the blue Jay's cellphone rang, "Argh, who the heck is bugging me at...3:30am?!" Jay angrily wondered to himself. It was a text from Fox and it read:

_"Jay, I'm losing it man! I want to see my son! Get him out here or it's your ass!"_

Jay didn't respond though, instead he got dressed and went outside, shockingly nobody heard him. Jay sat in the cold waiting for Fox, and after 15 minutes Fox approached, "Where's

Marcus?!" questioned Fox, "He's upstairs asleep and- hold up *sniff* *sniff* Is that Scotch I smell?" questioned Jay, "Yeah it is! I'm drunk so what?!" yelled a drunk, angry Fox, "Dude just

get outta here!" exclaimed Jay but Fox didn't listen, he forcefully pushed Jay to the ground, "I'm not leaving without a fight!" said Fox, "Well then you got one!" exclaimed Jay and within

minutes the two were in combat, Fox punched Jay right in his nose, drawing blood. "Oh you did it now!" exclaimed Jay as he kicked Fox right in his head! **[That one was for you **

**XxSanitariumxX] **Fox was down but he wasn't out, he got right back up and the two started fighting again, punches and kicks flew everywhere some landing, some not. Now to Jay and

Fox's chagrin Krystal and Miyu were watching from a window, "Oh my God!" cried Krystal, "We should do something!" exclaimed Miyu, but just as the girls were gonna change into their

clothes they noticed a police cruiser, obviously somebody saw the fight out their window and called the cops and then Krystal and Miyu saw what they didn't want to see; Fox and Jay

getting handcuffed and thrown into the police cruiser, "Oh no!" cried Krystal, "Don't worry I'll head down to the station, you watch Marcus and Riley" replied Miyu who gave Krystal a hug,

"Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?" asked Krystal, "I'm sure" replied Miyu as she got dressed and then headed towards the police station. Krystal went to her son's room and

opened the door slightly and she saw he was sound asleep, she did the same with Riley's room and the same result, sound asleep. In the police cruiser Jay and Fox were arguing, "If you

just let me see Marcus this wouldn't have happened!" excalimed Fox, "Man if you hadn't struck me we wouldn't be in this predicament!" replied Jay. "You're so stubborn Jay!" yelled Fox,

"And you're as drunk as Slippy was at the Christmas party last year, No! You're worse!" replied Jay, "HEY! The both of youse! Shuddup back there!" yelled the officer and the two grew

silent. So they got to the station, got fingerprinted, booked and then tossed in a cell for the remainder of the night. At least twenty minutes later Miyu arrived, and she was directed to the

cell where Jay and Fox where. "MIYU! Oh am I glad to see you!" exclaimed Jay, "Don't worry Jay I'm gonna bail you out" said Miyu, "What about *hic* me?! *hic*" yelled Fox, "No! You're

drunk! Just like Slippy at the Christmas party last year, if not worse!" exclaimed Miyu. Miyu turned to a booking officer, "Uhmm... yes how much to bail out my husband Jay?" asked Miyu,

"Uhh... let's see here... that will be a hundred dollars" replied the officer, "OK no problem" said Miyu as she pulled a one hundred dollar bill out and handed it to the officer who unlocked

the cell door and let Jay free, "You bitch!" yelled Fox as before the door shut he punched Miyu right in the eye, Jay was blinded with rage as he jumped right back into the cell and gave him

a beating and proceeded to kick Fox right in the face like he did before **[I gave that to you twice XxSanitariumxX]** it took 4 officers to detain Jay but they did, Miyu was hurt but okay, Jay

helped her up and the two left, but Fox was on the floor of the cell bleeding and Jay walked out pissed off, and Miyu was crying into Jay's torn black t-shirt.


End file.
